Party Dancecapades!
by Jeniffer1109
Summary: Pierre is holding a dance party for performers. This seems like the perfect opportunity for Serena to go with Ash, but Misty makes a sudden appearance and insecurities against each other begin to blossom while sparks are flying. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

PARTY DANCECAPADES!

This fanfic is primarily a suggestion from one of my reviewers of 'The Secret Is Out'. This episode is so amazing. I admit I don't like Serena, but that whole Eevee evolution scene, it was just so beautiful. Pokémon Fan suggested it to me that I should do it, so here I am. I just hope that I do justice to this charming episode. Just sit back, and enjoy…..

A VERY VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT NOTE!!!- I just saw the episode for what, like 2 times? So, the events and dialogues will not be perfect replicas of the original episode. Sucks, I know. Bear with me…

Oh wait, what about the ages?

Ash- 14

Misty- 14 and half

Clemont- 15

Serena- 13 and half

Bonnie- 8

Miette- 14

 **A DATE?!**

"So cute!" gushed Bonnie, as she leant over the seats to pet the sleeping Squishy, quietly humming a soft tune which her mother used to hum to her when she was a baby. She suddenly took notice of her female companion looking through the spotlessly clean glass windows of the Pokémon Center, with a feeling of longing and a wistful smile planted on her face. As she was quite young, she couldn't comprehend what was going on her mind, but thought it was a good idea to start a conversation anyway. "Right, Serena?"

"Yeah, he is wonderful" Serena exclaimed, turning from the scenery outside to the little girl her sleeping friend. She made her way towards them, a small smile on her face. "You know, he looks as pretty as The Sleeping Beauty". Bonnie giggled at the comparison while the small Pokémon was busy having the time of his life in his dreamland, making his way to glory.

The other two boys, Ash and Clemont, were over the front desk waiting for Nurse Joy, talking about battling strategies and particular topics of science (which were easy enough to get through Ash's head) as Serena let her eyes skim over the former, a longing smile dancing over her lips as she looked into the russet oblivions. She let her fingertips brush over the thin blue ribbon that Ash had given to her. Her mind travelled back to the day when she had seen Ash for the very first time, he was chasing a tadpole-like Pokémon. She remembered how he had helped her with her wound, gave a pep talk and got her moving again. At that time they were like, six so it didn't appear to her of any romantic interest, but as Serena grew up and gained a bit of worldly knowledge, she couldn't help thinking about what happened had changed her. She just didn't know yet. As she kept staring, her subconscious mind started its usual routine of brooding. How do I tell him how much he means to me? What do I do? Does he know? Am I being too obvious? What the heck is happening? What is it? Does he even care?

Suddenly, Nurse Joy made a quaint entrance with a Wigglytuff by her side, the latter pushing along a tray of pokeballs and a certain yellow mouse. The noise of the movements caught everyone's attention. She came up to the desk, a placid smile on her face. "They're all fine," she said. "Everyone's is in their perfect health."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy" Ash said as Pikachu jumped on him, letting out a 'pika'. After getting freshened up, the mouse Pokémon was in a much better mood, practically radiant. His trainer laughed as he caught the jumping bundle of ecstasy and held him in his arms with a twinkling in his eyes. "Looking good, buddy!"

"No problem" the pink haired woman replied before making her was towards the inner chambers of the building to run her errands, Wigglytuff on her trail. The tray containing the red and white spheres was still in its previous position because apparently, the nurse didn't want it for any of her duties. (Crappy try, I know)

After everyone collected their respective pokeballs and Ash and Clemont were in yet another bogus discussion about Pikachu's moves, Serena sat down to start her daily routine of brushing her dear Pokémon. There could be absolutely no exceptions, substitutions or exchanges for this particular activity of her day. She went through her bag, going through various kinds of girly stuff until her hand finally caught the bristles of her brush. "Okay Eevee, come on" she said cheerfully as the normal type jumped and settled herself in her master's lap, resting her head on her paws. Contentment flew across her body as her hands glazed the brush over the fur of Eevee, a soothing feeling enveloping her as she found herself relax, following a rhythm of movement. A circle on the left then on the right and straight across from the neck to the tip of her tail…

The performer's mind was stranded in the open ocean, like a traveler with just a little boat who decides to cross the seven seas. Her intellectual part was jumping from island to island, thought to thought, but she couldn't focus properly on any of them when a certain raven haired trainer came in between. Her cheeks heated up like a bonfire when she thought about him. She couldn't control it. It was as if her cheeks started building up heat every time she went on the 'Ash' coach of her train of thoughts. She felt silly thinking about her friend when he was right here, but it really isn't something that you can control.

After a good ten minute of constant movement of her equipment, did she realize she had been repeating the same monotonous motion when she had zoned out, taking her senses along with her. "Okay Eevee, you are done" she gave a broad smile, which the Pokémon returned before jumping down and joining Pikachu and talking about who knows what. She let her eyes wander to her Pokémon as she contemplated the two little cuties communicating. I wish it was as easy as this is…

As the blonde turned to focus at the task at hand, she saw Pancham and Braxien glaring daggers at each other and her brows furrowed in confusion. Before the performer had time to do anything, the two broke into a catfight, pushing and pulling against each other, much to Serena's shock. She thought of ways to break them up and finally settled on what she thought was the most suitable according to the situation. "Wait for your turn!" she kept a stern face while yelling. "You won't get brushed if you keep acting like this!"

Immediately, the two allies left each other alone. The performer breathed a sigh of relief as she softened, returning to her normal self. Not to be discriminating, but Braxien was her first Pokémon, and people are kinda obsessed with their first, so she always had a soft spot for her (this is what I feel, it doesn't mean she doesn't like Pancham. No flames, haters). "Okay Braxien, you're next."

After a good half an hour, the three Pokémon were groomed, looking absolutely spectacular in their shiny coats. Although the girl was tired by now, one glance at her friends and every ounce of strength she had spent on them was worth it.

"There you go, you all look wonderful" Serena exclaimed proudly, rearranging the things in her bag. After she was done, she got up from the seat and rubbed her hands together. She then turned to her fellow travelers, who were currently in a match of chess. (Geez, where did they get it?)

Quietly she came towards them and sat down, right next to Ash. He gave her a smile which had her heart skip a beat, her mind went crazy and her cheeks went pink, because she knew that this smile was totally directed to her. Their arms were brushing each other which was fondling with the girl's mind but you know on that dense boy beside her? It had absolutely no effect.

"So what's the plan?" she asked, hoping to make small conversation.

"I was thinking we should rest a bit more, and then we can finally start moving" Clemont replied, looking at the pretty blonde in front of him. "What do you say?"

"It's a great idea!" Ash exclaimed, beating another one of Clemont's soldiers. As much unbelievable it was, Ash was actually winning this game of brains. He had this determinate face on, ignoring everything happening round him. Except something…or rather someone I must say.

Bonnie was playing with Pikachu, Eevee and the now awoken Squishy, who were currently in a game of tug of war. She just nodded to show her consent, her eyes flashing for a second before she put all her might into not getting pulled over the crooked line she had made from the chalk she had found lying nearby.

"Yeah, it's wonderful" Serena affirmed, getting up. "I think I'm gonna go hit the room right now. See you" So saying, she held her bag and gave one last glance and a wave before disappearing behind a corridor. No one noticed the mirth of sadness which was floating in the crystal blue pools of eternal commitment

"Goodbye" Clemont called after her, his eyes following her every movement. He didn't know what it felt to like someone, but he did know that Serena was not someone he could just look past. Pushing thoughts of the blonde away, he keenly looked over the pieces set on the white and black board. The game was slightly on Ash's side, but if he could just move the horse from that square to t-

"And there, CHECKMATE! " Ash shouted in ecstasy, pumping his fist n the air. His face reflected pure joy and confidence, along with a bit of smirk, but it was well hidden.

"Aww, man!" Clemont exhaled, rolling his eyes over Ash's childish display of happiness. "If I could've just moved the horse piece to that white square and the queen to the-"

"But you didn't. And that's why the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town!" the raven haired boy spoke like a perfect referee mimicking the actions, evoking a laugh from both the boys.

"Hey, what do you think the Snowbelle Gym Leader would be like?" Ash asked, his eyes showing determination as he thought of various possibilities of the match he will have with the Gym Leader in Snowbelle city.

"Honestly, I don't know" the budding scientist said, looking a bit sheepish. He usually kept track records of the gym leaders but this time, it appeared as if the boy hadn't done his homework. "I didn't have the time and all -"

His words were cut short by a strange sound coming from the far end of the corridor, where the waiting area was, apparently. The disinteresting (for me) conversation between the two companions was forgotten as both turned their heads towards what they thought was the source of the sound. On a careful comprehension it appeared to be some sort of argument, owing to the distinctly human voices which were jumping off the walls and ceilings of the corridor and resulting in a repeated echo.

"Hey, what's happening?" Clemont uttered, confusion and, no doubt, interest etched on his features. As much as he was nervous around people, he was curious to see what the commotion was about.

"Who knows, let's check it out" Ash replied, already getting up from his seat, adjusting his cap, he started walking through the hallway. Every step he took made a soft echo against the floor of the building. The empty hallway was in a serene, calm environment like a glass building and the noises from the end were cutting through it like a knife through soft butter. The trainer and the scientist could now make out two distinct voices; one belonged to a girl, perhaps.

After many footsteps later, he finally reached the end of the wall beyond which probably a fight was going on. He just had to put one step forward, but he couldn't bring himself to it. Why? Even he didn't know. His hands gripped the doorknob but he felt devoid of any power as he couldn't turn it. His mind was clogged; he started getting butterflies in his stomach. His throat felt dry and he gulped, trying to quench his burning throat. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Feeling Clemont's eyes on him, he finally found the courage to trun the doorknob, a little hard than expected. The door flung open, and the raven haired trainer found himself face to face with….

"Misty?" he stuttered, his jaw dropped to the ground. His blood froze, he couldn't move, and he felt paralyzed as he saw his best friend all these years later. If he was being dramatic while opening the door, multiply it by a hundred. He was experiencing such a roller coaster of emotions. He just couldn't peel her eyes away from her. His body felt numb and hey heart started beating really fast, as if he had just ran on a treadmill. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do anything and felt his stomach going in flip flop with a strange butterfly feeling.

The door had opened with a loud bang, and all the people turned their attention to the sudden noise. All the heads turned towards him, but it was just one particular redhead that made him freeze. As soon as their eyes met, a surge of emotions erupted. The distinct sparks of cerulean blue and russet were battling, making the environment electrocuted.

Misty's eyes widened as surprise seeped throughout her face, her mind struggling to register the fact that it really was Ash Ketchum, her best friend, standing before her. Her face softened as her lips curved into a beaming smile and her furrowed brows unknotted. "Ash?! Is that really you?"

He just smiled in return, that stupid, lopsided grin that set her heart on fire every time it was directed towards her. If happiness could exist in a human form, it was none other than these two.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Ash ran forward, even though there was just a distance of few meters between them. Misty opened up her arms as she felt the raven haired trainer smashing into her, stepping back a step or two due to the velocity. As she felt his arms envelope against her body, she couldn't help but fall in love with his moment. His arms were warm, subtle and more importantly, they were a friend's. Ash was in the seventh heaven as they hugged, listening to their synchronized heartbeats, he felt like he could live his whole life in this moment. His hands touched the soft tresses, which were splayed on her back like a waterfall of fire. They were so soft that his hand could slip right off, and he was glad that she had let them down.

After an eternity, they finally broke apart. Although they had met after years, they didn't actually feel the need to communicate. They were absolutely blissful, standing right there. They kept gazing into each other's eyes; both felling contentment and pristine love run through their veins and they would've been like that for who knows how long hadn't Clemont interrupted them.

"So Ash, are you gonna introduce us or what?" the blonde said, a smirk setting on his face. He had seen all what had happened, and he just knew what was budding on between the duo.

"Um...yeah, yeah…o-of course" Ash stutterd, jumping away from his best friend. She was blushing a lovely shade of pink, but it was faltering with every passing second. "Misty, this is Clemont. And Clemont, this is Misty"

"Hi" Clemont said, extending his hand. "You really are as beautiful as Ash had described"

The redhead's eyes whipped in her friend's direction before taking his hand in her own. Their eyes communicated with each other without any physical connection. Her right eyebrow raised in mischief as Ash's mouth twisted in a smirk. Both were in a giddy mood.

"Thank you" she replied, smiling politely. Her eyes were twinkling with a soft sliver of ecstasy.

"Wow brother, who is this pretty girl with you?" Bonnie cried, trotting towards them. In a swift movement, she clutched the redhead's other hand and fall to the ground on a knee. "You look like a keeper. Do you think you can keep my brother?"

"Huh, what?" misty replied, startled. Clemont blushed in embarrassment and Ash just chuckled in the background. Bonnie just stared in the girl's eyes all the while giving a cheeky grin. "Yeah, you could keep him, groom him and maybe-"

"Okay, that's enough harassment for a lifetime, Bonnie. Cut it" he shrieked, putting all his might in lifting his sister and left through that damned door, leaving the two friends by themselves.

"Um, who was she?" she asked, as soon as she was sure they were lout of hearing range.

"Clemont's little sister, Bonnie" he replied, smiling wistfully. "She's kinda intent on finding a keeper for her brother, whatever that means, as she is fully convinced that he cannot survive on his own."

"Well, when it comes to this kinda stuff, the girl is always right"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah?"

"You wanna argue about that, when it's actually the first time we've met in what feels like a century"

"To be honest, no"

She gave a toothy grin and received a lopsided one in response. (Geez, so many smiles! Trust me, I know)

"So, are you travelling with them?" she asked casually, bending down to pick up her red drawstring bag.

"Yeah and there's also Serena" he replied, not breaking eye contact for even a millisecond.

"Serena? Who's she?" she blurted out the question, but the tiniest tinge of her jealousy was hidden well.

"Oh she's a friend. You'll definitely like her" he spoke, moving towards the door, gesturing her to follow him.

Misty's eyes darkened for a bit and she couldn't help biting her bottom lip. She suddenly felt unsure and fiddled with the string of her bag. "I'm not sure about that, Ash"

"Oh Ash? Hi, whats- hey, who's with you?" Serena's smile transformed into a thin line as she saw not one, but two figures approaching her. Insecurity, which was tucked in a far corner of her heart suddenly came to face her. Pretty was just an understatement for the redhead walking beside ash, she was just plain gorgeous. She was wishing in her head that she was a sister of his.

"Hey Serena, meet my best friend, Misty" the excitement and happiness was evident in his voice as he introduced the two girls. "And misty, this is Serena, my friend"

Of course, there is a stark difference between a friend and a best friend.

"Hey, you must be a performer" misty smiled, impressed by the blonde's dressing sense.

"Yeah, that's me" Serena admitted sheepishly, smiling prettily. It was so like her to be nice to everybody. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to check for any new Pokevision videos. Would you mind?"

"Of course not, go ahead" she said, an idea suddenly pooped to her mind. "Hey, mind if we tag along?"

"Let's go then" the performer replied, making her way to the screen. The girl isn't exactly unpleasant. I could even call her nice… They say that when you meet a new person, you have about seven seconds to make the first impression. And misty and serena had passed those seven seconds with flying colors in front of each other.

"Dear Performers," started Monsieur Pierre. "To the trainers who are rehearsing for their performances!"

The three friends leaned closer, paying closer attention to the man's words. So much, that they didn't notice Clemont and Bonnie joining them.

"One and all, I am Pierre, your host and I am thrilled to invite you to my dance party. My party won't be the same without you. I wanted to give you competing performers a break and do it in an elegant way" he continued his speech, all the while doing amusing antics. "So, come and enjoy. See you play"

"Wow, sounds like fun!" Misty gushed, putting her hands on her knees.

"However, in order to attend I require one thing" Pierre sneaked, wagging his index finger. "All performers and their Pokémon partners and hereby requested to attend my dance party with a date!"

"Whoa, so you need a date, huh" Ash said, putting his hand on his chin.

"You don't need rocket science to comprehend something like that, Ash" Misty snarled, poking him.

"Oh Misty, people like you do" he shot back, his brows raised.

"You mean, people like you?"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

And then they both turned away, looking anywhere but at each other.

"Ah, elegant and fun. Also Aria, the Kalos queen will be present as my honored guest." As soon as Pierre uttered those words, he had Serena's full attention. "Bye, till we meet again"

"She'll be there too..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Please Serena, can we come along too?" Bonnie squealed, jumping up and down with the prospect of attending a dance party.

"You're gonna go, right?" Ash asked, meeting her baby blue eyes with his chocolate brown ones.

"Oh why not" Serena piped up, walking towards her baby Pokémon. "Eevee, you wanna go there? There gonna be a lot of people, but it will be a fun experience."

The normal type nervously nodded, but then was swept off by a pair of milky smooth arms.

"Hey, she looks really healthy. And what a shiny fur you have" Misty uttered, running a finger through her shiny coat. The Eevee smiled and purred, much to the water Pokémon trainer's delight. "Such a cutie!"

A smile tugged at the corners of Serena's lips. Eevee usually didn't like new people, so if she liked misty, the redhead must be special. But what she was currently focused on was the whole date thing. She so badly wanted to go with ash, but didn't have the courage to ask him.

"But Eevee needs a date" Clemont observed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, what about Bunnelby?" Ash piped up, finally tearing his eyes away from his redhead best friend, who was now playing with Pikachu. The two looked so eternal, and his sight saw his two most important beings in this world.

"Bunnelby?" The blonde girl asked, thinking upon the idea. It was actually great for Eevee, but that meant that she had to go with Clemont as her date.

As soon as Bunnelby was released from his pokeball, he walked to the normal type. After a small discussion, they both nodded their little heads to show their affirmation for going to the party together.

"I guess that means that Clemont is your date" Misty mused, doing who knows what calculations in her mind. She then looked up, and a small smile was dancing upon her lips.

"What! ME!" Clemont shrieked, horrified at the redhead's words, startling her in the process. His eyes practically bulged out of their socket and his jaw dropped to the ground. His face was glowing red and he started hyperventilating. Something tells that it's not just his nervousness around people…

"Oh, Clemont. Would you?" Serena said, putting on her cutest of faces. Her eyes were pleading, earnestness visible in them. Her lips were twisted in a small smile, a rather requesting one. The scientist just couldn't bring himself to say no to such a charming and endearing request.

"But I don't think this is a good idea…" the blonde boy began but was cut short by Ash, who put his arm around his shoulder. "Nonsense, you'll have a blast!"

"He's right! You'll enjoy it" Misty added, sitting beside him, putting her hand on his. Ash felt a twinge of jealousy at the contact, but quickly brushed it away. How juvenile would it be if he started feeling jealousy at every contact she had with a boy that wasn't him?

"Oh okay, I think I'll be fine" he said, staring on the floor. A lot was going through his mind, and he really needed to sort his feelings out which were like a ball of yarn in a child's hands, totally messed. "Excuse me"

So saying, he shrugged out of the restrictions and went towards Serena who was currently in a world of her own. In a world where she and ash were together, where she didn't have to restrict her feelings, where she could freely speak whatever came to her mind, where she wouldn't have to think about everyone before speaking, where she could be whatever she wanted to be, in a world where she and ash weren't distanced by random redhead girls who claimed to be his best friend. But of course, Clemont's voice brought her back from her dreamland, and she was forced to carry out her monotonous process in the real world.

As for ash and misty, they were communicating through signs and eyes the entire time, unaware of the heartaches that it was causing to Serena. Misty's eyes were being like a baby's, innocent but mischievous nonetheless. They were toying with his eyes, letting a flurry of emotions to swim between them without any force but through a bond, a special bond that they shared.

"Hey Misty, how about we go the party as a couple?" Ash spoke, a sudden light bulb jiggling in his brain. His posture was reflecting a bit of nervousness, he couldn't meet the water Pokémon trainer's eyes. All he wished for was a yes, and he wasn't sure that's what he would get.

Serena could actually hear her heart break as those words fell like harsh raindrops which hurt the soft flesh. The world around her stopped and it was almost impossible for her to control her tears from falling down. Her eyes shown ache and her face became lifeless. The sound of her soul crying was enough for her to understand, she had actually fallen for Ash Ketchum and the worst part: she knew what his choice was…

"Sure, Ash" Misty replied, giving him one of her million dollar smile. Her beaming face told him, for once, he had done something exceptionally brilliant in his life. Her heart leaped up with joy and hope, her soul singing carols with Santa himself. Her teal eyes were brimming with giddiness and to her; it felt like the best day of her life…..yet. "I thought you would never ask"

And once again, the pains and wailings of a delicate soul behind smiling lips went unnoticed…

A/N: so that's basically it guys, I really hope you like it, nothing much to say except please REVIEW if you like this…. I am so sorry for any blunder because i posted this from my android device, which I am totally NOT comfortable to use. Also, I apologize for this totally sappy chapter

THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL. TILL THE NEXT TIME…..


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTY DANCECAPADES!**

OMG! Thank you guys so much! I really didn't expect 10 reviews just for the first chapter. You guys are the best! I am sorry I couldn't update sooner. Let's do this.

REVIEWS ARE ANSWERED AT THE END, ALONG WITH SOME THINGS I WOULD LIKE TO SAY

Oh, and please read this viewing the character's ages as follows:

 **Ash-** 16

 **Misty-** 16 and half

 **Clemont-** 17

 **Serena-** 15 and half

 **Bonnie-** 9 and half

 **THE BALL AT PIERRE'S**

After a while, the group along with our favorite redhead made their way to Monsieur Pierre's mansion, which was not very far away according to the map. Ash and Misty were in the front, chatting and teasing each other like old times. Bonnie and Clemont were at the back, the latter nervous as hell. Serena was in the middle, just like her mind, which was clawing at her insides at the closeness with which the two people in front of her were talking. A girl knows when someone has got the fancy of her man, they all say.

"Hey Ash, have you improved or do you still send out Caterpies to battle Pidgeottoes?" Misty laughed, poking her friend. Her mind reminisced the day when they had met, both immature as hell.

"Very funny Mist. You'll never let me hear the end of it, will ya?" Ash spoke, feigning annoyance. He always hid it, but he was never tired of Misty teasing him, in fact, it felt like home. It made him think of the memories which were nestled deep inside his heart and resurfaced every time they got the chance. _This feisty tomboy still looks as beautiful as the day I met her._

 _Mist? He has a nickname for her?_ Serena couldn't help eavesdropping in their conversation, growing more and more jealous by the second. How dare this random girl steal her crush right from under her nose?!

 _Mist._ This word, this four lettered word sent tingles down her spine every time he uttered it. It made her heart skip in glee and Misty felt like she could kiss him shut every time he said that. She couldn't help the goofy smile slowly spreading over her pretty face, making it glow. He really did know how to make her feel special.

"Never, you could count on that!" the redhead exclaimed, smiling widely. She let her gaze wandered upwards and a mischievous idea popped in her head. With a swift move, she snatched his red and black hat and immediately started running.

"Hey! Give that back Misty!" Ash shouted, waving his arms around frantically but unfortunately for him, his best friend was too fast. Pikachu, who knew what to expect, swiftly jumped from Ash's shoulder to Bonnie's as his master went chasing after the water Pokémon trainer. The little Pokémon stared after them, face molded in a nostalgic expression. How he missed his _Pikachupi_! Since her return, things had only started getting livelier.

Serena was left dumbfounded as she saw the whole scene unfold in front of her. She thought Ash hated it when someone took his hat; he was so protective of it. She remembered the time when he had shouted at Bonnie when she had apparently lost it, regretted it immediately after but still. _And here he is now, chasing this carrot head with a smile as she stutters around._

Bonnie and Clemont saw it too, raising their eyebrows in a knowing fashion. "Told ya Bonnie, they both are meant for each other."

"That's so cute!" Bonnie gushed, clapping her hands gleefully. "They both look like each other's keepers. Don't you think so Serena?"

The blonde jumped at the mention of her name, but calmed down as she heard the almost offending question. "S-sure" she replied through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile Ash and Misty were now at the opposite sides of a really old tree, both grinning mischievously at each other. The tree appeared to have struck by lightning many times and looked as if it was about to fall down. Many branches were almost broken and ready for their descend.

"Come on Mist! You are done now, just give it back!" Ash said, exasperated. He made no move to catch her and the girl relaxed a little. "You have nowhere left to run"

"Ash, I have the whole field to run if I want to. Not to mention I am faster than you are." Misty triumphed, putting the prized object on her head, giving her best friend a toothy grin and striking a pose. "How do I look?"

"It never looked as good on me…" Ash stuttered, not thinking before opening his mouth. He left agape, taking in the sight of Misty in his most prized possession. _I could get used to this._

"Hey, I look good ok- wait, what?" Misty's cheeks started turning pink at the unexpected compliment, and momentarily, she forgot about everything else. _Wait Ash, could it be that you like me back?_

Ash shook out of his dreamy state and looked at Misty. Smirking at her reaction, he decided to take advantage of the situation and advanced towards her. Just as he touched her soft hand, she felt electricity run through the part and tried to jerk her hand away. In the process of doing so, Ash was jerked forward and Misty too was pulled. Somehow, Ash lost his balance and fell on the ground on his back and Misty ended up falling on his fine chest.

"What the hell Ash, can't you keep your damn balance for once in your pathetic lifetime?" Misty screeched, putting her hands on his chest, trying to get up.

"Not when you are around, Misty" Ash sad dreamily, holding her hands softly in his own, prying her to stop trying to get up.

"Ash, why are you doing this?" Misty said softly, fixing her cerulean blue gaze with his russet one.

"Doing what?" Ash asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"Driving me crazy" Misty replied, blinking her eyes flirtatiously.

Ash smiled like a maniac, and it looked as if any moment, his too-wide smile would fall off his face, but after a moment his eyes settled and he touched the redhead's cheek with his fingertips, feeling her hot skin. "The same could be said about you, you know"

Misty remained silent, taking in his lively face that she had grown to love all this time. Back in cerulean, she had vowed never to let her feelings get the best of her but now that she was here, all that didn't matter anymore. She was not ready to let this opportunity also slip by without telling him about her feelings.

"Misty, I really l-"

Both were looking into each other's eyes, as if living in worlds of their own. One tinted with chestnut brown, other dipped in teal. Who knows how long would've they continued this if Ash's ears hadn't heard a crack coming from the upper part of the ancient tree they were lying under.

As he broke eye contact with the redhead and looked upwards, he noticed a dry and old branch falling from the tree. It looked fairly big and appeared heavy. Ash's eyes widened as he calculated that it was going to fall right on them. As he returned his gaze to his love, she was about to look up what was bothering him. Before she could manage that, Ash quickly flipped their positions, so that now Misty was on the ground and he was leaning over her.

As she realized what he had done, her eyes looked bewildered and she felt disbelief as she tried to pry him off her.

"ASH! What are you doing?! Get off me, you'll get hurt!" Misty screamed, pushing his chest, getting him to leave.

"I would go through this thousand and one times Mist, if it meant saving you," Ash replied softly in his ear. "I will walk through fire for you without a second thought; this is just a tree branch"

Misty's eyes stung with tears as she wrapped her arms on his back, trying to cover as much area as she could. She felt his back getting stiff, ready to endure the pain that was going to be inflicted soon. "If you want to be hurt Ash, you won't be alone!"

 _This is one of the many things I love about you Mist_

And with that, Ash laid his body like a protective shield on her, anticipating the pain and crushing feeling which was to hit him real soon.

 **CRASH!**

A loud sound was heard, echoing along the objects in the field, bringing every being's attention to the commotion involving two humans and a very particular tree.

Hearing the loud crash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie immediately ran up to the affected area. A heavy layer of smoke and dust was looming and it was a few minutes before anyone could make out what had happened. The three flailed their arms about in the hope of seeing better and finally after a while…

"Ash!" Serena screamed, hands flying on to her mouth in horror, eyes watering. Clemont and Bonnie gasped, quickly running forward to their friends.

Ash was still laid protectively over Misty, her hands still holding on to his back. But alongside them was a big, bulky dried tree branch. With just a few inches gap, the humans were very lucky they didn't get pounded by it.

Ash stirred, slowly bringing his face away from hers. Misty opened her eyes, only to find them centimeters away from his. Suddenly she moved her hands over his back, only to find that nothing had hit him. In ecstasy she tried to jump up, but her lips crashed against his while Ash's raven hair provided as a curtain to keep this sudden clash of lips a secret from his friends.

The kiss was amateur and innocent; unexpected in many terms but still sweet. They both closed their eyes, savoring the feel as the Pokémon master in training touched his best friend's cheek and stroked it tenderly. The cerulean gym leader's hands flew up to his hair and she caressed it softly. Then they parted, leaving their foreheads touching, both longing for more. _My first kiss!_ was the thought dancing in their minds

"Ash!" At the cry of the blonde, Ash suddenly jerked his head away, withdrawing his hand from Misty's face while getting up. "I'm fine Serena"

"Oh my god! I was so worried" Serena threw herself against him, arms wrapping around his neck and wiped her eyes cautiously. She touched her cheek against his and held on to him tighter.

Misty sat up, dusting herself when Ash offered her his hand. She had seen Serena jumping him and her jaw tensed. Misty looked at his hand, then her eyes clashed with his, communicating via them. Ash was looking uncomfortable and relieved at the same time and Misty quietly accepted his hand, trying to find the strength to walk properly again. At the same time Serena broke the hug, withdrawing her hands from Ash's neck.

Looking down, she eyed suspiciously at their hands intertwined but managed a small smile anyway. "Good to see you are okay too, Misty"

"Thank you Serena" Misty managed an uptight smile. She had not viewed Serena as competition until now, but things were starting to appear differently to her.

"Misty! Are you okay?" Bonnie squealed, running from Clemont's side and hugging her ferociously.

"Hey Bonnie! Yeah, I am okay" Misty giggled, patting the little girl's head.

"You should've been more careful. A few more inches to the right and you two could've been squashed flat." Clemont crossed his arms, eyeing them up and down.

"Okay, _Dad_. We'll be more careful from next time" Ash joked, wiggling out of Serena's embrace and walking towards Misty. The redhead laughed in response, rubbing her arms with her hands.

The budding scientist narrowed his eyes but soon joined in the fun. Everyone was fine, at least for right now.

"Hey guys, could you give us a minute?" Ash asked, putting a hand on Misty's shoulder, evoking a small grunt from the Pokémon performer. Clemont and Bonnie gave a knowing nod and immediately left. But Serena held on a little longer, looking between them. Finally admitting defeat, she left but not before giving the redhead a dirty look.

"What did you wanna talk about, Ash?" Misty asked, tilting her head to one side; trying to shake off the withering gaze she just encountered.

"Misty, I…."

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**

And that's basically it, guys. Another chapter to this fic. I think this will take more chapters than what I had originally planned, but I really did want this scene here.

 **REVIEWS-**

 **Pokemon Fan-** Hey buddy, thanks for the idea. It really helped me and it means so much to me that you like it. The first kiss is a bit different but I hope you will like this modification that I did here because I just didn't want to do a replica of the episode with a few changes. I appreciate your ideas and I am hoping to implement some here ;)

 **Poke Shipper-** well, I have certainly tried to make Ash more mature, as opposed to his anime counterpart (which I hope is visible). Thank you for appreciation and about that tag battle, I am not exactly leaning towards Ash and Misty but a different pair (no spoilers), but I'll see what looks better. Ash and Misty are my favorite pairing too, AAML FOREVER!

 **Doc oc 102-** well, thanks for reviewing on this fic. The other story was updated a few months ago. The thing is, I am still a school student and I write in free time, which is very hard to find when you have a lot to catch up on, like class work, homework etc. I will still try to update more frequently since my vacations are coming next months. Stay tuned.

 **Guest (Can you please…) -** Actually I already did and I have started on the next chapter of 'Shining Surprises' but I don't wanna rush it because it has to be written very carefully with entailed details. As I said, being a school student doesn't help matters much but I am still trying to keep up with writing and the next chapter will be updated within this week hopefully :) thank you for reviewing

 **Fire4Heaven-** Thank you for your concern but I think it's better to just ignore these people. They are just shitty moles who try to demotivate others because they haven't got their own life to destroy. I suggest you stop taking shit from them and ignore them. Don't waste even a fraction of a second your life 'cause they don't deserve it, dude! There is a saying in my language (idk if there is one in English or not) that barking dogs do not bite. I think you are smart enough to understand what I mean :)

 **Eman the hooman-** I did not completely understand it, but what I think is you are warning armourshippers from reading this fic. Well, that's right! BEWARE ARMOURSHIPPERS!

 **Guest (please update…)-** here is the second chapter, my friend. I hope the first kiss was to your liking, because you can't suddenly expect your best friend of years to start kissing you with passion. It needs time to build that, right? ;)

AND NOW, MY MOST IMPORTANT ANSWERS TO:

 **Hybrid of Fate-** taking your warning to heart? Haha, you must be kidding. Why in the world would I take your warning to heart? I DO NOT take shit from people like you who go around stuttering nonsense and try to disturb others. You call yourself 'Hybrid of Fate' and you couldn't find yourself a better fate than to disturb people you don't even know? haha, you really don't appear to have a life. And I will write however I want; you are no one to tell me. And even if you were, I still wouldn't listen to your 'warnings' anyway. Jerk away, please.

Oh, and a bit of research told me that you are practically threatening Farla to review on your stories. I believe your words were: 'REVIEW MY STORIES! DO IT OR I WILL FIND YOU IN REAL LIFE AND FORCE YOU!'

Wow, real mature. *slow claps* Hey people! These are the ones who are going around telling people what to do. Oh, you have a real life. Wonder why I couldn't think of it :)

 **Farla-** my dear, dear friend. The supermarket near my home is selling some lives, do you want me to parcel one to your home, 'cause you desperately need it. What is it to you however people write? Do you ever wonder why you don't receive such shitty instructions on your stories? No? well, then let me tell you because other people expect some fools like you have better things to do than go randomly and bash authors in the name of constructive criticism :)

And it's not just these two. I saw a bunch of them on different stories. They say the same thing over and over again, which seriously discomforts the new and budding authors (I know this because I was one of them at one point of time) someone commented on my story the same crappy message. I was a novice then so I thought that they actually cared but they are just satisfying their useless ego by making people feel bad about themselves. We can't change them but we can become stronger. IF THERE IS ANY NEW AUTHOR reading this, I just want to tell you that don't listen or pay any attention to these dumbasses. These kinds of people are just cowards who like to hide behind the security of this site and attack people.

If they get banned, they'll start doing this again using another account. Just treat them like how you treat the wrapper of chocolates when the chocolate is not melted :)

I am sorry if it is rude, but I felt that someone had to do this anyway. Good say to you all. My motive was not to disrespect or offend anyone; it was just because I felt agitated; why should we back down when we are NOT in the wrong?

OH, AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.

THANKS GUYS. TILL THE NEXT TIME…


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **NOTE** : I want to say a few things, but for people, who want to know just the date of publishing, please scroll to the end. Thank you

Before I start, I apologize to all the readers who were expecting an update. This is NOT an update, it's my note.

 **WHY?**

I have read some reviews and people are asking me to update the stories. I also want to, but the circumstances right now don't allow so.

See, the thing is, I am residing in India, and I'm in 12th standard. For the students who are in 12th, there is an exam conducted at the end of school year (ie. in March). The percentage in those exams has a major role for decision of going to a college. The college I want to go to had a cutoff of 98.25% last year. You can imagine the stress and competition I am facing.

I was working my ass off for preparing for these exams and still am, that was the reason I wasn't able to update in so long.

 **AM I ABANDONING THESE STORIES?**

HELL NO! I could never abandon my creations. As I have said multiple times, I will complete these stories, no matter the time it takes.

 **WILL I UPDATE NOW?**

Unfortunately, no. I'm giving up my electronic devices, like mobile, laptop etc. to focus better.

 **WHEN CAN Y'ALL EXPECT THE UPDATES?**

It may seem a long while, but you may expect them from **APRIL 2020.** I know it's really long but exams will be conducted throughout March.

I know you may think that I'm not dedicated enough, but it's a question of my career. If you were in my shoes, will you prioritize your career or your writings?

 _My personal note:_

I am really sorry for making you wait that long, but please try to understand, my dear readers, that I'm working for my future. Hope you guys forgive me and try to understand my perspective.

Also, I solemnly promise, as soon as my exams are over, I will update and COMPLETE all my stories, every single one.

I just want you guys to be patient with me. Thank you for understanding.

Signing off

Jeniffer


End file.
